


December 15, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he remembered refusing to view a creature ending Supergirl's life recently.





	December 15, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he remembered refusing to view a creature ending Supergirl's life recently and heard her spirit outside his bedroom door.

THE END


End file.
